One Harsh Winter
by kylele25
Summary: Jack Winter was selected to join Beacon by the principal himself, Professor Closkey. As he proceeds through time, he begins to be changed by traumatic events, along with his best friend, Ozpin. Rated M, since this series may get dark at some point.
1. Breaking the Ice

Jack Winter wandered around Daggerhorn Village.

He had been born and raised in the village, and was one of it's best hunters. So good, in fact, that he had just been sent a message to join a school for training Hunters and Huntresses, people who fought back dark forces known as the Grimm.

Jack decided he walked to around one last time, before saying good bye to the village. "Are you sure you're ok? Do you have all of your things? Are you too cold?"  
>Jack took a suitcase and sighed. "Mom, I'm fine. It's not going to be too long away from you. I'll come back every now and then, alright?"<br>He entered a limo that was waiting for him, guarded by two men in suits. Upon entering, he saw an elderly man, wearing a brown suit and a cane. "Hello, Jack. My name is Professor Closkey, and I am the principal of the Academy you are about to attend. I invited you because even inside of this remote town, reports of your bravery and your need to help people have reached me."

He looked down at his cane. "We need more people like you. Beacon is a shadow of what it was once. People view upon us more of a threat, rather than a school. Training youngsters to fight does sound suspicious, but it's to fight Grimm! It isn't exactly our fault they decided to be rotten." Closkey was explaining everything that tarnished the reputation of Beacon as Jack listened. He wasn't going to slip up, or be goofy. He was getting out of the small village, off to see an actual known school.

After about 2 hours of driving, they arrived at an airship landing pad, where a plane was there to pick them up. "Wow." That was all Jack could say.  
>He held his white hair in place as the air from the ship was nearly enough to blow him off, and boarded. The ship then rose up to join another airship; this one only gigantic in size. Jack then boarded the giant one, the last words from Closkey being; "Remember, don't tarnish the reputation of this school. It's fragile as it is,<br>and we don't want anyone dealing the final blow to it."  
>He walked around the ship, being marvelling at the sights and the people. People here were carrying extremely complex looking weapons,<br>and some were wielding average, untwinked weapons that seemed like you could buy from a store. Jack's own weapon was known as the Frostbite. It was a "Blue Steel" sword. Blue Steel is a metal found naturally occuring in ice, just as strong as materials used in forging spaceships and battleships. The entire blade seemed to be giving off a misty aura, like a freezer. The holster for it was made from Grimm bones, tough enough to block missiles. The hidden feature of the weapon was it's ability to split in half, forming a fast, dual longsword style of fighting, and having hidden Railguns in each blade once they split, that could either "supercharge"the weapon with electricity or simply rip an armored tank to pieces.

As Jack as walking around the airship, he bumped into another person, knocking off the person's glasses.  
>"Oh, sorry! Sorry sorry sorry sorry..." "No, it's fine." Jack was expecting to see the face of a thug, but instead saw a kind face, calmly picking up his glasses. "So, who are you? I didn't remember seeing you around." Jack was wearing a black Eskimo jacket with him, with a brown shirt underneath, and some black pants made from Grimm skin. <em>But no one had to know that.<em> "Uh, yeah. I just got here. I'm from a village called Daggerhorn. Heard of it?" Ozpin sighed.  
>"Unfortunately, no. My goal is to find out everything about the beginnings of...Well, everything. That's why I'm here. I'm here to gain knowledge and use it to my full advantage. The name is Ozpin."<br>Jack shook his hand. "Jack." The ship landed right after that. "Well, Jack. Welcome to the academy of Beacon."

As the duo were walking out, Ozpin was pushed by a redhead, yelling "NERD!" As he passed by. Jack helped Ozpin to his feet.  
>"You okay?" Ozpin got up and pushed his hand away, cleaning up his green suit. "Fine, fine. That man is named Roman Torchwick. He attended the same school as me beforehand, and has been like this for a while. I just hope he can learn to control himself these next few years." Jack got to thinking.<em> Roman Torchwick?<em>  
><em>Now I'm tempted to light him on fire.<em> Jack snapped out of it. He had dark thoughts like that every now and then, because of a secret that he normally kept from people. He was an Archangel.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<br>This is the story of Jack Winter, and eventually, Veronica Winter.  
>You could say this is a prologue to Archangel. Also,<strong> JESUS CHRIST.<strong>  
><strong>WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE SHORT FIRST CHAPTERS.<strong>


	2. Winter Solstice: Part 1

Jack and Ozpin walked towards their classes.

"So, which classes do you have? First I need to head to some teacher named Bringer." Ozpin checked his schedule. "Hey,same here. Looks like something is trying to make us friends."  
>Jack cocked his head. "How do you know that? It's not like you know the universe." Ozpin brought his glasses up. "I don't know the universe<strong> yet<strong>." Suddenly, Ozpin bumped into someone else, a girl wearing a red school uniform. "Watch it, nerd, or the next time I'm going to roast you on a spit." As she was saying this, her hand seemed to catch fire, but she quickly put it out.

As she was walking away, Ozpin was streching out his shoulder. "Wow. What were the chances of running into two jerks within 30 minutes?"  
>Jack was still confused by something. "Wait a minute, how was she able to make fire with her hand?" Ozpin sighed. "You really don't know much, do you? Some people are born with a natural power; to be able to control Dust at will. Unfortunately, these people are seen as evil and are shunned by the public. Especially her. She turned bitter because of it, and became what I like to call a jerk."<p>

Jack and Ozpin walked towards their classroom, until they stopped looking at the map when a paper ball hit Jack in the face. They looked down the hallway and saw all sorts of activity; wedgies, people being smashed against lockers, wet willies, and most importantly; entire air forces of paper planes. "This is going to be an eventful year." Ozpin speculated.

* * *

><p>As they entered Ms. Bringer's classroom, no one was moving. No one talked. No one did anything. They checked the teacher to see if something was wrong with her, but she actually seemed rather attractive. They took their seats calmly.<br>"Now that everyone is here, allow me to introduce myself! My name is Ms. Hell Bringer! Move a single inch without my permission, and one of you will be ending up in the Emergency Room."

Ozpin didn't even have the guts to speak after that, but one thought lingered in his head. _Oh, boy._ The thought in Jack's head was; _Are teachers usually like this? Now I really know why I didn't attend academies before._ Ms. Bringer began to speak.  
>"Now, this is a Grimm Elimination Tactic class, or the GET for short. Thus, I shall be teaching you all about the Grimm and make a quiz at the end of the week about the best strategies. I hope you remember them, otherwise you'll be dead pretty fast. This school's reputation is already ruined by you screw-ups, so don't make it worse. Otherwise I'm going to require a "special detention" with you. Now, there are textbooks under your desk. Take them out,read chapters 1-10. This will also be your homework assignment.<br>Tomorrow I will make a Pop quiz. Fail one question..."  
>She suddenly smacked the desk of a sleeping student, the fire girl, with a ruler, startling her awake.<br>"And I'm going to break something."

Jack opened the book. _This can't be too hard, right?_  
>Ozpin seemed to be able to read Jack's face.<em> You have no idea, do you?<em>

Jack opened to chapter 1 until he realized that every single page was about 3 essays long, and each chapter was... " 50 PAGES?!" yelled a student in a white cloak. "Ms. Bringer, I don't think I can-" Ms. Bringer suddenly stroked her hand across the ruler, extending it and adding a guillotine to it, and then chopping it right in the middle of the girl's desk with a _thunk._ "No talking, please."

After finishing chapter 1(finally) Jack's eyes were weary. There were a lot of words that he couldn't even fathom to process, let alone pronounce and know the definition of them. Ozpin yawned. "Well, I'm on chapter 7." Jack simply stared at him, wide-eyed. "What?"

This was when the class was excused. It seemed that Gary and Ozpin had the exact same classes, so they just followed each other around the entire day. However, as soon as they got outside of Ms. Bringer's room, Roman came back.

"Who's your boyfriend, nerd?"  
>This was when Jack decided to put his restraints away. He drew Frostbite. "Ooh, we got a tough guy here." Roman took out a cane and fired, the shot missing Jack by a long shot, as Jack was no longer standing there. "Wha-"<br>Suddenly, Roman was thrown across the hallway, and Jack fired a Railgun blast right into Roman's hat, making him shriek with fear.  
>"Don't worry, I didn't miss. But I'll probably re-adjust if you keep messing with me."<br>Roman ran away, causing some people in the hallway to clap, even the fire girl, who approached Jack.

"Thanks. I've been wanting to do something like that to him for ages. He's been a total stalker to me, and I'm seriously tempted to light him on fire."  
><em>Hey, that's what I thought.<em> Jack holstered Frostbite, and put his hands to the back of his head. "You are welcome. And what's your name?" The girl chuckled a bit. "The name's Cinder. I heard you were named Jack. Keep your head on, Jack. I hear that teams are going to start being assigned, and the way they'll do it will be tough."

And just like that, she walked away. Ozpin nudged him. "You know, after watching countless movies and also going through various simulators and books, I can conclude one thing; she has the hots for you." Jack pushed Ozpin back a bit. "What? Nah, that's how girls are. Right?"  
>Ozpin walked back in a straight line, smiling. "Sure they are."<br>"Do you like anybody, Ozpin?" That question took Ozpin by surprise, and he instinctively answered. "GLY-" was all he could get out, before an annoucement started.

"Students, pack all of your needed essentials. You will be evaluated by professionals in the Forever Fall forest. Repeat, all first year students, pack all of your needed essentials and head to Forever Fall forest for evaluation." Jack and Ozpin had their mouths hanging open, along with many other students in the hallway.

"Evaluation already? Something's up." Ozpin was racking his mind, thinking of possible reasons why the evaluation would take place so soon. Jack spoke to him, knocking off his train of thought. "You don't have to think about it so much, you know. If things happen, things happen."  
>Ozpin was simply staring at him. "Things do happen, Jack. But smart individuals can control what does happen and what doesn't. And I don't want anything bad to happen to you, or me.<br>I've been through 3 psychiatrists, Jack. I think I know what to overthink."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: And that was this chapter. This starts off the first multi-part chapters, also known as the Winter Solstice Arc. Not much else to comment about, but I HAVE been playing Terraria and League of Legends for an unhealthy amount of hours per day.<p> 


End file.
